


Playing With  Fire

by letstalkstars



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letstalkstars/pseuds/letstalkstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't play with fire if you're not willing to burn."<br/>Witnessing someone getting killed was never on Maya Hart's list while returning home from work. But living with a murderer was something beyond her imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mistake

She was going to the supermarket. That was all she she was doing. She wanted to buy groceries on her way back home. 

What did she ever do wrong?

Her day had already been so exhausting because being a pediatrician, she had to deal with cries and confused parents everyday. 

She loved her job, she really did. Watching all those beautiful little angels was a lovely experience but as soon as they would start crying and the parents started panicking, it gave her a headache.

But nonetheless, it was her job. And she was pretty satisfied with the pay and she was used to this by now.

But once she was done with everyone at 5, all she wanted to do was be under her covers and relax.

Witnessing somebody getting killed was not on her list.

She really didn't intend to do that but it just so happened that she had parked her car a little away from the clinic and that was probably where she went wrong.

Oh no, she went wrong when she saw him. 

She remembered the scene very vividly and it almost haunted her.

A guy dressed in a white shirt and a typical pair of light washed denim jeans, looking very good in them she may specify, walked by her when she was about to unlock her car and when he had reached a little away from her; out of nowhere, literally out of nowhere, this man with dirty blonde hair ran to him and clutched his neck, pointing a gun at his head with gritted teeth. 

She saw him shouting at the guy under his grip and although she could only hear some cuss words and cries of 

"LEAVE ME"

because they were still at a distance from her, she was sure that this was going to be nasty.

She should have called the police or sat down in her car immediately and never look back or shout or at least do something but she was stupefied. 

That was her biggest mistake. 

She saw him pleading for mercy, even trying to escape from all of that somehow and she saw the bullet go right into his forehead and that's where she lost it.

Everything fell silent. 

A loud gasp escaped her mouth as the guy collapsed to the ground and her car's keys dropped from her hands. 

The guy who was looking at the dead body a second before, shot his eyes to her with shocked eyes, alarmed that somebody had seen the sight.

It was then that her body took reflex action and she immediately bent down to grab her keys. She opened the car and sat down as fast she could, to get out of that place. She must have broke the accelerator because the car roared as she hastily drove away, not looking back even once.

The whole thing kept replaying in her mind till she got home and it was happening again since she couldn't sleep at all.

She was wide awake and no matter how hard she tried, sleep wouldn't reach her.

She closed her eyes for the umpteenth time hoping that this time she could sleep.

This whole thing was terrifying. 

And she knew the guy had seen her and her car and the number on it. He could come here and kill her if he wanted. 

She had no idea what to do. She could tell the police but what would she really tell them? That she saw a man randomly killing somebody in broad daylight and she ran away from there and now she had no idea where the body was.

She had checked the news and nobody had reported anything, not even her assistant Cassie whose car was parked in the same area but she wasn't there to witness anything, that meant that the body had already disappeared. 

She considered telling the police her story and leaving the whole thing to them but amid that thought she heard something. 

She could hear a car pull outside her house and seconds after that, she heard a knock.

It was 2 a.m.

Who could possibly come? She lived alone, away from her mother and she had only two friends in the city who never stayed up late.

Her eyes shot open in horror and-

The sound of her scream cut through the silence.

____________________________________

A/N : New story!! I'm very excited for this one and it's a different concept (I think?¿) but I hope y'all like it!!

Comment, I'd love to know what you think!

Xx

Instagram - @lucayahoney  
Tumblr - ihartlucaya


	2. Who is he?

Maya groggily moved around under the blanket before opening her eyes.

Her vision was still a little hazy and she had to blink her eyes twice till it cleared.

She looked at the sunlight peeking through the window and smiled. She had always loved those kind of rooms where early in the morning, sunlight would just lightly shine over the person sleeping on the bed through the curtains.

Sadly, she didn't have one in her room an-

_WAIT_

She didn't have a window in her room.

_This wasn't her room._

A thousand thoughts ran through her mind as she jerked herself up and looked around.

It was an odd room, it was big and had a very old vibe to it with wooden bedsides and wooden furniture accompanied by a huge rectangular window with curtains. The walls were painted a combination brown and red and above the bed, hung a painting which Maya didn't have the time to look at since her mind had already started racing.

She remembered last night. She remembered some noise outside her apartment and she remembered screaming. She didn't know what happened after that but she knew that this had to do with what she had witnessed the day before.

She slowly set her foot down and heard the creak, the wooden floor made. She was apprehensive through the whole process and she wasn't even sure if somebody was there.

As she peered around and tip toed her way to the door, she saw that nobody was around but she wasn't exactly sure because she could only see some figures of things and darkness.

She said an "Excuse me?" in the air but it only came out as a raspy whisper.

Her throat was dry and sour.

_Great. Just, great._

Maya observed her surroundings for the kitchen to at least have some water to quench her thirst and bring some life to her throat until she spotted it.

She walked through the living area that only had an old brown couch to call furniture and the whole place had a layer of dust resting on it.

The whole house was dark leave for a few spaces where sunlight reached.

She opened the fridge that had minimal food items and a couple of water bottles that she took out to drink.

As the water ran down her throat soothing it bit by bit, she saw a paper on the kitchen counter but as soon as she went ahead, Maya heard the door open.

She immediately slammed the bottle down and hid behind the counter.

Honestly, why wouldn't god at least let her drink water in peace?

She heard someone shout and the voice echoed in the emptiness of the place,

"I told you not to tell me what to do! Why do you have-",

Maya heard the man's voice stop and she heard footsteps.

_What is happening? Why did he stop?_

As curiosity took over her and just to check on what was actually happening, she got up and sat on her knees, only bringing up her eyes and her forehead above the counter.

She couldn't see anything at first but as she looked up, she saw him.

Those striking green eyes that she saw the day before. The dirty blonde hair and a fine looking physique.

He was looking at her with a quirked brow and crossed arms.

Maya didn't move for a few seconds but she didn't know what crazy idea came in her mind or why she did that but she went back down hastily.

She couldn't see him but she was pretty sure he had an amused expression on his face.

"Come up again."

She heard his voice that was definitely very masculine but had a southern twang. Slowly, she came up till the counter slab again.

He looked at her with a confused expression as if he was waiting for her to do something.

"Stand up?"

Maya was acting absolutely and totally dumb.

Was she doing this on purpose? Not really.

Was she totally oblivious of what she was doing?  
Again, not really.

She stood up nonetheless, slowly and cautiously.

She waited for him to say something but he didn't say anything. Like? What? He had asked her to stand up and now he had nothing to say to her except for an expressionless face?

"Why am I here?"

"Did you take the medicine?"

_Which medicine was Mr. Attractive Cold Person talking about?_

"Which medicine?"

He looked at her for a second and took a deep breath before turning and walking away to the room across hers.

"Just go in your room and take it. Don't disturb me."

_What the hell?_

She was trapped in this place she had no idea of and he was asking her to not disturb him? What did he think of himself?

"Excuse me? I won't disturb you if you just let me out?! Where is the exit?"

Maya was kinda proud of herself. All the living alone in a house away from your family stuff had actually made her independent enough.

She hoped he would let her out because she was tired of beating around the bush.

Actually, the whole place was so dark and she could see stairs in a corner but no door.

He stopped in his tracks and looked behind. He didn't even turn completely, she could just see the right side of his face with his cheekbones and the same striking green eyes.

"Go inside."

He finally looked at her as he said that.

_Chills._

Chills ran down her spine as he said those words in an utterly dangerous tone. He said them slow, loud and clear. And the last look he gave her before going in the other room could literally make a man pee in his pants.

She wasn't even kidding when she said that.

And she was wrong. Very wrong. She wasn't independent enough to not be petrified by him.

Without another word, she decided to go in the room she was in before. She settled on looking for an exit at night or sometime when he wasn't home because...

Who knew? He could kill her any freaking second.

She went to her room without turning back.

She saw a white medicine on her bedside. So this was what he was talking about.

But she was Maya Hart. An ice cold stubborn bitch. He was dangerous, very true. But if he was this adamant about her taking this medicine, she wouldn't take it.

Oh and wait... _who was he?_  
__________________________________

A/N : Thoughts? Oh and this story is slow burn... like get it? Playing with 'Fire'? Geez I'm so lame.

Xx


End file.
